sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst Crystalline
Personality Amethyst Crystalline is a hedgehog who loves talking to people, even though she isn’t exactly the best with them. She is short-tempered, easily excited and optimistic. People can be off put be her, but most can get used to the way she behaves. She is not shy and is, in fact, very social. She has trouble with people and also trouble focusing. She can get angry or overly excited easily. People are sometimes put off by her, but most people can get used to it. Amethyst comes from a small village where everything was given to her, because of her royal status. She is still trying to adjust. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Amethyst and Sonic are pretty good friends. She looks up to him and he’s like an older brother to her. Sonic is helping her to build up her confidence. Shadow the Hedgehog Amethyst and Shadow are dating. They both share a fascination for the world, as they were both raised in isolated environments. Amy Rose Amethyst and Amy have an understanding. They both have crushes that they really like, although Amethyst demonstrates more healthy behavior towards her crush. Blaze the Cat Amethyst really likes Blaze. She admires her for her elegance, grace and beauty. She thinks of Blaze as an older sister of sorts. Rouge the Bat Amethyst has a fear/admiration for Rouge. Rouge has threatened her, but then again, she is very strong, cunning, and intelligent, which makes Rouge her secret heroine. She never refers to Amethyst by her name. She always calls her “bunhead.” Agate Crystalline Amethyst has a twin brother named Agate, who is very brave and adventurous. He was granted water-bending abilities by joining a secret organization of pirates. In her words, he “likes girls a little too much…” Aquamarine “Aqua” Crystalline She also has a little sister named Aqua (short for Aquamarine). Aqua is 5 and she looks up to Amethyst. She also likes to tag along on Amethyst and Shadow’s dates. Freedom Fighters Amethyst is an ally of the Freedom Fighters, but is not on the team. She lives with them, but is not on their team, as sometimes they have conflicts of interest with Team Dark. Team Dark Amethyst isn’t on Team Dark but is considered to be one of their allies. She is very close to them and, as a result, has been given many nicknames by Members of Team Dark: Bunhead (by Rouge and Shadow), Buns (by Rouge), Bun-girl (by Shadow), and Angel (by Shadow). Powers and Abilities Amethyst gets her powers from drinking grape juice. She gains super-strength and the ability to glide. She has a fear of using her powers, though, as she had nightmares of hurting Shadow with them, as well as scaring Sonic, Tails and Amy with them. Amethyst also has a bat, similar to how Amy has a hammer. The bat is called “Tiger’s Eye” and is made of oak wood. It has 2 turquoise stripes, one little purple stripe and a white 6-pointed star with a red outline. Amethyst can go super and her super form is called “Metamorphic Amethyst,” which is a pun, since metamorphic rocks are the kind of rocks you can typically find amethyst gems in.